


Enamorarse, ¿Está Mal? (OtaYuri)

by Yuri_De_Altin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, VictUuri, otayuri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_De_Altin/pseuds/Yuri_De_Altin
Summary: Enamorarse, ¿Está mal?Cuenta la historia de Yuri Plisetsky un adolescente de 16 años, que se enamoro de un chico kazajo, trayendo consigo el divorcio de sus padres, las peleas en el colegio y un sin fin de aventuras que vivió al lado de su verdadero amor.Los personajes pertenecen al Anime, Yuri On Ice.
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 01

**Capítulo 01**

Yuri Plisetsky un joven de 15 años, odiado por muchos y querido por unos pocos en su escuela, él era lo que podríamos decir un "delincuente", en general esa era la opinión de casi todos en ese lugar, si bien no buscaba problemas con nadie por alguna extraña razón los problemas lo terminan encontrando a él.

—¡Fíjate por donde caminas! —Grito el "rey" de la escuela en lo que empujaba al rubio desafiando a este cayera al suelo, Jean era estudiante de uno de los salones del alcalde rango, siempre iba acompañado de un grupo de chicos los cuales no dudaron de burlarse del menor en bien este toco el suelo.

—¿Quien te crees? —Poniéndose en pie el rubio enfrentó al alcalde.

—Tu rey, el rey de este lugar —respondió el moreno.

—Solo eres rey, pero de esa bola de idiotas que te siguen para dónde vas. ¿Qué dijiste mocoso? —Pronuncio uno de los amigos de Jean, el mellizo Michele—, eres un chiquillo muy molesto e igualado.

—No me hagas reír, los únicos igualados aquí son ustedes, son tan ridículos que le buscan pelea a alguien menor.

—¡No Más! —Grito Michele en lo que le dio un puño al rubio en la cara, causando que su labio sangrara.

—¿Qué te pasa Crispino? —dijo un moreno de ojos color Marrón que sin mediar más palabras le devolvió el golpe al agresor de Yuri.

—¡Beka no lo hagas! —Pidió el rubio—, no vale la pena.

—Pero Yura —gruño molesto empujando al otro contra Jean—, no se metan de nuevo con él, porque la próxima vez no se salvan —amenazo en lo que se llevó al rubio con él.

—¡Esto no se quedará así, Altin! —Grito el "Rey".

Los menores se dirigieron a la enfermería, el moreno quería curar la herida que tenía su amigo en el labio, Otabek busco lo necesario para tratar la herida de su amigo.

—No debiste golpear a ese idiota, ahora tendrás problemas con ellos —suspiro el rubio—, lo último que quiero, es que pierdas la beca.

—Eso no pasara, tranquilo —murmuro el moreno en lo que limpiaba la herida del rubio.

—Ese estúpido de Leroy, no descansara hasta que se salga con la suya —sonriendo levemente miro al moreno—, eres mi único amigo, no quiero perderte.

—Ni yo a ti, pero tampoco dejare que todos esos idiotas te lastimen, ¿entendido? —Dejando un casto beso en la mejilla del rubio, boto el algodón usado y guardado las demás cosas en su respectivo lugar—, es hora de volver a los dormitorios.

Los dos salieron con rumbo a los dormitorios, estaban sobre la hora permitida de entrada, a menos que quisieran pasar la noche en un salón haciendo planas —de nuevo—, no correrían como lo hacían en ese instante, llegaron justo a tiempo, el vigilante ya empezaba a cerrar cuando empujaron la puerta.

—¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? —Cuestiono un albino—, ¿Qué te paso Yurio? —Pregunto en bien vio al rubio.

—No es nada, solo me golpee contra un estúpido —respondió.

—¿JJ de nuevo? —Pregunto el japonés.

—Sí y no, ese idiota me empujo, pero el que me golpeo fue Crispino.

—Esto es increíble —suspiro el ruso mayor abrazando al rubio.

—¡Suéltame! —Refunfuñaba el menor tratando de zafarse de aquel abrazo.

Cuando el ruso estaba por empujar con fuerza al platinado para que le soltara, su móvil comenzó a sonar asustando a todos los presentes, y siendo la causa de que el albino por fin se alejara de él, aunque no como quería, pues en bien saco su móvil este miro el nombre que se muestra en la pantalla, ganándose así una mirada llena de tristeza.

—Hola —respondió el rubio en un murmuro.

Los tres chicos que estaban hay con él se miraban entre sí, sabían que en bien esa llamada acabara el menor se rompería en llanto, así era siempre, cada vez que su padre le llamaba, ese hombre dueño de casi la mitad de Rusia, era el ser más despreciable que habían conocido, era un hombre egoísta, manipulador, engreído y sobre todo la mayor pesadilla de su amigo, pues este solo le llamaba para recordarle que era el "culpable" de la separación de sus padres, por ser un homosexual, solo por eso él era el culpable.

—Lo siento —sollozo y la llamada acabo. Sin pensar los brazos del kazajo lo rodearon, y las palabras de amor y animo no se hicieron esperar en leves susurros, Yuri Plisetsky se había enamorado de ese kazajo a los 14 años, llevaban ya año y medio de relación, y aunque su padre lo despreciaba por ese hecho, su madre junto a su abuelo lo apoyaron en su relación, siendo esa una de las causas del divorcio de sus padres. 


	2. Capítulo 02

**"Otabek"**

##  _“Otabek”_

Otabek Altin, es un joven de 16 años, en el instituto tiene una reputación de hombre Alfa, el más macho entre machos, ¿Por qué?, bueno eso se explica fácil, en la escuela unos meses atrás llego el rumor de que el joven había tenido relaciones sexuales con una compañera, debido a que esto nunca se desmintió, otras compañeras también empezaron hablar de haber tenido una noche de pasión con el kazajo, dejando más que claro que ese moreno era todo un conquistador. Pero todo eso no era nada más que una mentira, mentira que le llego a traer problemas con sus amigos y novio.

Lo que nadie sabía en ese instituto era que ese kazajo que muchos admiraban, bien sea por su personalidad intimidante o por ese chisme, es que él era becado, lo cual no era malo, pero la mayoría de las personas que hacían parte de ese instituto veían a esas personas como mierda, no sabiendo que esos estudiantes eran los que más se esforzaban, puesto que el examen de admisión no era nada fácil, y mantenerse era aún peor, sus calificaciones debían ser superiores a 45, en una escala de calificación de 0 a 50, en cada una de sus materias, si bajaban de ese promedio les era quitado tal beneficio.

Debo aclarar que Otabek, no era de bajos recursos, su familia era una de las más poderosas en Kazajistán, su padre era el actual presidente del país ­—Kassym Altin—, el cual quería que su hijo tuviera clases privadas en la casa, cosa que al menor no le agrado para nada y termino huyendo de su país natal, para así terminar en aquel instituto, el moreno siempre tuvo un alma libre, le gustaba la música, la pintura, la danza, el teatro, entre otras artes artísticas, y sabía que su padre no lo dejaría ser el mismo, pues este le encantaba controlar la vida de cada miembro de su familia y ya tenía toda una vida política creada para su hijo.

Cuando llego al instituto le fue difícil adaptarse al comienzo, si bien había muchos estudiantes de otros países allí, él era el único proveniente de Kazajistán, tuvo varios roces con algunos de sus compañeros, en especial con su compañero de cuarto, un rubio mal humorado y malcriado, que en bien entro a la habitación puso reglas absurdas y decoro el cuarto a su gusto, la gran mayoría era animal print, afiches y fotos de gatitos, y para rematar llevo un gato llamado Puma Tiger Scorpion, Potya, le apodo Otabek. Aunque al comienzo rivalizaron demasiado con el tiempo se fueron volviendo más cercanos, hasta el punto que los sentimientos que sentía el uno por el otro se desbordaron de una manera algo agresiva.

En la fiesta de fin de año que se hacía en aquella institución para celebrar el final del ciclo escolar, muchos estudiantes la usaban para hacer de las suyas, pues en esa noche era cuando menos vigilancia tenían, todos se reunían en el gran salón, bailaban al son de la buena música, comían, bebían y compartían con sus amigos, otros se iban de conquista, se le declaraban a la persona que le gustaba o simplemente pasaban la noche en las sabanas del otro sin compromiso alguno.

Una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules, se le ocurrió declarársele al kazajo, desde que lo había visto le pareció muy lindo y misterioso por su manera de ser, tomándolo de la mano lo llevo al centro de la pista bajo la atenta mirada del rubio, el cual sentía su sangre hervir, bailaron al son de aquella tonada suave y romántica, de un momento a otro la chica juntos sus labios con los del moreno, causando que el pequeño ruso, dejara su vaso ya vacío de manera brusca sobre la mesa en la que se encontraba, saliendo de aquel lugar furioso y dolido.

El kazajo aparto a la chica de manera suave, se sentía alagado que una de las mujeres más lindas de ese instituto se fijara en él, pero algo que siempre lo caracterizo fue la sinceridad y el no quería a esa chica de manera romántica, su corazón estaba loco por ese rubio amante de los gatos y era con él con quien quería estar, entregarle todo lo que tenía, hacerlo feliz y compartir todo el tiempo que le sea posible a su lado.

—Mila, me siento alagado que una chica tan bonita como tú eres, se fije en alguien como yo —pronuncio de manera seria—, pero yo no siento nada por ti, nada más que una amistad, me gusta otra persona y es con esa persona con la que yo quiero estar, en verdad lo siento —se disculpó.

—Bek, no tienes que disculparte, me hace feliz que seas sincero conmigo —sonrió levemente la pelirroja—, ¿Es Yuri la persona que te gusta? —pregunto.

—Si —suspiro levemente—, ese rubio me trae loco.

—Gracias por tu sinceridad —sonrió—, ahora ve por ese rubio y hazle saber tus sentimientos —sin decir más la rusa se alejó, le dolía haber sido rechazada por el kazajo, pero de alguna manera se sentía feliz por su amigo el rubio, pues ella era cociente de los sentimientos de este por el kazajo.

Otabek sin pensar más en su siguiente paso fue en búsqueda de su compañero de habitación al no verlo en la mesa, le pregunto a los otros en donde estaba, los cuales solo le dijeron lo que había pasado, salió del gran salón y a paso firme y apresurado lo busco, dejando como última opción su habitación, donde efectivamente encontró al menor llorando abrazado a Potya.

—¿Yuri? ¿Qué paso? —pregunto preocupado.

—Nada que a ti te importe —respondió de mala manera.

—Sabes que siempre me importa mucho lo que te pasa —defendió el kazajo—, vamos, dime.

—¡Por qué mejor no te vas con tu novia y me dejas en paz! —grito en lo que se ponía en pie para enfrentar al moreno.

—¿Qué novia? —pregunto extrañado dando un paso hacia tras.

—¡La bruja esa de la Babicheva!

—Ella no es mi novia Yuri —aclaro—, ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Nadie me lo dijo, te vi cuando la besabas, ¿me lo vas a negar ahora? —pregunto en lo que se acercaba al mayor de manera amenazante.

—Primero que nada, ella me beso a mí y segundo eso no la convierte en mi novia —respondió—, Yuri, ella me dijo que le gustaba, pero yo no siento nada por ell… —no logro terminar debido a la cachetada que le propino el rubio.

—¡No vengas a mí con esas estupideces, si no te gustara no la besarías! —refuto—, eres igual o peor a los idiotas de este instituto.

—¡No más Yuri! —grito el kazajo causando un leve temor en el rubio, en el tiempo que se conocían este nunca le había alzado la voz—, ¡vas a dejar de decir estupideces y me vas a escuchar! —tomándolo con algo de brusquedad en los brazos le miró fijamente—, Mila no me gusta, ella me beso porque yo le gustaba, pero la rechace, ¿Quieres saber por qué? —el rubio solo asintió—, porque me gusta otra persona, un mocoso orgulloso, caprichoso y mal humorado, un mocoso que le gustan los felinos, que duerme con pijamas de peluche, un mocoso que tiene los ojos más hermosos que he visto, un cabello rubio brillante, un cuerpo delgado y fino, y la sonrisa más bella que enamoraría a cualquiera —tras esas palabras el menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse, más si esos ojos oscuros lo miraban tan fijamente—, el único que me gusta eres tu —confeso.

—¿Yo? ¿Estás seguro de eso? —pregunto el rubio.

—Son mis sentimientos, ¿Cómo no voy a estar seguro? —soltando al rubio le dio la espalda para salir de esa habitación, sentía que pronto seria rechazado.

—Tienes razón —bajo la mirada—, tú también me gustas, me dolió verte con Mila —soltó, deteniendo así los pasos del moreno.

—¿Por eso llorabas? —pregunto girándose para ver al rubio.

—Ya te dije, eso dolió —murmuro.

—¿Serás mi novio o no? —cuestiono acercándose al rubio para abrazarlo.

—Lo seré, ¿Qué otra opción tengo? —rio levemente.

—Ninguna otra —susurro uniendo sus labios con los del menor en un suave beso.

Desde esa noche sus días cambiaron, ahora estaban llenos de felicidad, a veces con algunas lágrimas, peleas absurdas, paciencia por parte del moreno, pero siempre con mucho amor. Ellos eran felices en su pequeño mundo y juraron mantenerlo sin importar las adversidades.

Otabek Altin, pronto descubriría que luchar por un amor tan puro y verdadero como el que sentía el uno por el otro, sería difícil, pruebas duras vendrían más adelante, pero si el amor no se desvanecía entre ellos todo terminaría con un final feliz.


End file.
